Never Had A Dream Come True
by Med Bajer
Summary: Songfic. Legolas thought he had put his past long behind him already... Or had he? Companion piece to "Just Not There".


**Never Had a Dream Come True**

Author: Med Bajer 

**Email: med_bajer@hotmail.com**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Songfic. Legolas thought he had put everything behind him already, including the death of a close friend. But had he? Companion piece to "Just Not There".**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Hi everyone! Here is another fic by me… :D In case you were wondering, most of my works are inspired by The Mellon Chronicles, written by Cassia and Siobhan. **

**On with the fic! (And don't forget to review after that. Heh.) :D**

The night was quiet. Not a single sound save for the breaking of waves against shore could be heard through the peacefulness.

The trees moved slightly with the cool night breeze, casting soft shifting shadows on the white sand as the moon glowed like a beacon in the black night sky.

From where he sat on the topmost branch of a tree, Legolas's gaze swept across the entire stretch of the Grey Havens, his eyes following every single tree and hill in the area. And then he dropped his gaze and sighed. It was all so quiet. _Too quiet_, even. 

The Elf could not stand it; he had just arrived years ago, and up till now he was still having trouble adjusting. It was so different from Middle-Earth that it was frightening.

The dull ache that had been lingering in his heart renewed with a fiery persistence, and Legolas was surprised, and even afraid to know that he had not left his past behind at all. 

_Aragorn._

The single word was like a death knell to his heart, bringing back to him a flooding wave of memories and heartache every time it was mentioned. The human had been his oldest and closest friend, even up to the point where he was more of an extension of the Elf's soul.

Gimli was of course, his best friend, but Aragorn was a totally different thing. His friendship with the Dwarf lay along lines of which they gloried in their differences, and that they learned. But for the human, it was more than just _friendship. It was brotherhood, and it thrived in the many adventures they had together, before Aragorn was even made king. They had baffled Death together, each bringing the other back from the doors of Darkness, and thus a bond was formed. _

When Aragorn died, the Elf's heart had nearly shattered with grief. Even though he had tried time and again, he just could not bear to forget Aragorn. Finally, Legolas had decided to sail over the sea, in the hope that the memories would just fade away. Deep inside, however, he knew that it was not going to be easy. Forgetting was never easy. Leaving behind was never easy.

Everybody's got something 

_They had to leave behind._

_One regret from yesterday_

_That just seems to grow with Time._

But as the grief grew heavier and the heartache came steadier, Legolas had nearly gone mad, trapped within his own thoughts and within his own fears. How he regretted not being there by his best friend's side when he died… The Elf had arrived just after Aragorn passed away, unable to be there to send him off.

Aragorn's eyes haunted his dreams, and even in the day, Legolas felt a shadow pass over him every time he looked at something familiar. They had had so many adventures together that it was hard to count the number of times they had gotten into trouble.

It's no use looking back or wondering 

_How it could be now or might have been._

_All this I know but still I can't_

_Find ways to let you go._

Drawing his knees up to his chest, Legolas gave a sigh and rested his chin on his arms. The emotions that he had thought were long buried, if not gone, within him burst forth like water from a dam, and he realized how much the man's death had affected him; it had robbed him of all other emotions, replacing them with an empty bitterness that nothing could heal. 

While the Elven body was strong and in its prime, the soul within had aged much and was crumbling, so fragile that it could be shattered by a single touch, and yet it bore a fiery resilience and strength in return. The truth was frightening, even absurd. _Legolas was dying, if not physically but mentally._

_I never had a dream come true _

_Until the day that I found you._

_Even though I pretend that I moved on_

_You'll always be my baby._

_I never found the words to say,_

_You're the one I think about each day._

_And I know no matter where Life takes me to, _

_A part of me will always be with you. _

And then something happened. Legolas, the headstrong Elf who had been devoid of emotions for years, who stood cold and alone and strong like a tree in Winter, who had turned from the path of feelings a long time ago, cried.

Silver tears streaked down the fair face, tears that the Elven face had not touched for a long time. 

"Aragorn…" He whispered brokenly, trying to seek solace once more in the name. "Tell me what to do, _mellon nin, give me a guiding light, for I have lost sight of mine. I'm all alone here, and I know not how to go on. Give me strength, or give me a quick death! I feel so tired of it all…"_

Somewhere in my memory 

_I've lost all sense of time._

_And tomorrow can never be_

_"Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind._

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been._

_All this I know but still I can't _

_Find ways to let you go._

_I never had a dream come true _

_Until the day that I found you._

_Even though I pretend that I moved on_

_You'll always be my baby._

_I never found the words to say,_

_You're the one I think about each day._

_And I know no matter where Life takes me to, _

_A part of me will always be with you. _

The wind seemed to whisper words of consolation, but the Immortal being heeded them not. 

It was too difficult to go on.

It was too difficult to forget.

It was too difficult to be strong. 

It was too difficult to pretend to everyone that he had put his past behind him.

It was too difficult to cheat himself any longer.

It was too difficult to lie to his emotions. 

It was too difficult to let go.

"Give me strength, give me hope. I have lost all that I have had to lost, Strider, and all I have now is this empty shell…" The Elf's thin frame was racked with sobs, and he tried to force Aragorn's memory from his mind, but failing utterly. 

He had known of this a long time ago. As a child, he had watched animals, and even trees die year after tiring year. He had been told, even since he was born, that to be an Elf was to lose all that you have left eventually. He had prepared himself for all this. 

Why was it so difficult then? Why could he, after losing so much, not part with this human? It puzzled him. 

His life was too wearisome. Legolas subconsciously thought of Aragorn so much everyday that he was going crazy. He dreamt of him at night, felt his presence everywhere, even hearing his voice echoing in his mind every living moment.

Legolas had not let go of his friend. It was just too heartbreaking to try.

The Elf cried like he had never cried before, the pain within his soul increasing with every heart wrenching sob he took.

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head._

_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will,_

_Oh baby._

_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget._

_It's no use looking back or wondering_

_Because Love is a strange and funny thing. _

_No matter how I try and try_

I just can't say Goodbye… 

Then he felt it; a glorious sensation of nothingness. The darkness was surrounding him, shrouding his vision. Without even thinking, Legolas knew what it was.

It was the sweet sensation of death.

He was dying, and going to meet his beloved friend. And yet… Something pulled him back. _Let me go!_ He thought, desperately willing the darkness to claim him. But then it pulled away, and the bitterness that followed was overwhelming. _Please, he thought, __please take me away… For one thrilling moment it wavered, and then it advanced on the immortal being again._

Legolas felt peace overtake him and relaxed as he felt his body numbing…

And then it all went away.

Legolas reached out a hand to try to hold on to Death, but it eluded his grasp and materialized into nothingness.

_I never had a dream come true _

_Until the day that I found you._

_Even though I pretend that I moved on_

_You'll always be my baby._

_I never found the words to say,_

_You're the one I think about each day._

_And I know no matter where Life takes me to, _

_A part of me will always be with you. _

Disappointment tinged with grief to renew the dull throb in Legolas's mind as he leaned back in defeat. "What must I do, _Mellon nin, what must I do to see you again?"_

Nothing… There is nothing you can do… But remember me, Legolas, remember me. Do not let me haunt you, but instead, take joy in the times we shared together… The stars seemed to whisper words of comfort, and Legolas thought he heard Aragorn's voice. The Elf stared into space for a long time, absorbing the soothing words, comprehending them for what they truly were.

Legolas sighed, and suddenly he felt so tired… Resting his head on the firm branch of the tree he slept, enveloped in both comfort and grief, joy and sadness. 

A part of me will always be with you…


End file.
